bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
N
) | birthday =January 9th | gender =Male | height = | weight = | affiliation =Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation =Captain of the Ninth Division Royal Guard Member | team = | previous team =9th Division Royal Guard Gotei 13 | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =(see Asakura Family & Kurosaki Family) | education =Self Taught | shikai =Hanshaha | bankai =Unknown | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} N''' or formally known as '''Nisshō Kyō Asakura (朝倉・日照・卿, Asakura Nisshō Kyō) is the former captain of the Ninth Division as well as the first captain to hold that position 1000 years ago. He was at one point a member of the being one of its original members before he retired from his post in a self-imposed exile. Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinigami who retains the appearance of a teenager. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. His former appearance had him wearing the typical black Shinigami Shihakushō, with no major alterations to it. Overtop he wore a large white haori, with the number of his division on the back of it. After being promoted to the Royal guard he retains his Shinigami appearance, except he had the royal guards haori overtop his uniform. As a resident of the world of the living, he is seen wearing simple clothes consisting of blue jeans, black sneakers made of a material which absorb the impact of his running allowing them to withstand his speed. His shirt is short sleeved and white in color. Over his shirt he wears a white coat. He has red hair and violet eyes, appearing to have a feminine face. Personality History Although not much is revealed about his past. At one point N was the captain of the and during that time he revolutionized the art of . It was said that he was a captain alongside , and a few others, being mentioned by to being a monster during his time. At some point before Kensei Muguruma became the captain of the Ninth Division, he was promoted to the Royal Guard being recognized by the Soul King for his work on the art of Hohō. During the time he was a member of the Royal Guard, he traveled to hell and stopped a Togabito uprising. As a reward for his services he was gifted with the power of hell, granting him a Kushanāda-like status. 200 years before the present he resigned from the Royal Guard and fled to the Human World where he was thought to have lost his powers due to inactivity. Synopsis Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: His exact amount of spiritual energy is unknown as he hasn't felt the need to express it fully. While it was known that was on par with Yamamoto in his prime, currently the level is unclear. Hypersonic Screech: By extension of his mastery of his Zanpakutō, N is able to channel his power through his body and fire potent sonic shockwaves from his mouth. These are used to catch his opponents off guard while he masquerades as a human in his exile. By focusing his energy in his vocal cords he is able to modulate the pitch of his pulses and use his pulses to scramble his opponents auditory senses. Hand to Hand Combatant: His skills with hand to hand combat are mostly seen in his ability to disarm his opponents. Using his speed to increase the force of his blows he is able to send people flying with a single punch, turning his body into a battering ram. He was noted in the past for being fearsome in melee combat. Fallen Form: After being gifted with the power of hell, N is able to take on a form akin to being hollowfied. When he triggers this form his body turns blood red as his skin seems to peel off. His pupils turn black and his irises turn yellow and his hair turns pure white. In this form his sound based powers are increased to the extent that he is able to permeate sound from every pore on his body, whipping them around to form barriers and cutting forces. The soundwaves he emits are able to travel through the earth, allowing him to transmit messages, as well as damage his surroundings without moving. Unnatural Speed: As the creator of Hohō, N is able to use Flash Steps on a level that out classes most others in the art. Often mistaken for teleportation, N is able to flash away from a location leaving only a streak of red behind him. Utilizing his own formulas he is able to leave solid afterimages in his location, attack and then return to the same location, leaving his opponents only able to acknowledge that he flinched when they notice the harm he has done to them. He is able to exist in multiple places at once using his incredible speed, surpassing the clones made by or other users of Hohō. It was noted that he taught the art to which she created her own variations of. N has the skill and stamina to which he could flash step while holding several of his teammates at the same time. By mixing his speed with his sonic based abilities, N is able to create echo chambers around his opponents. Zanpakutō Hanshaha (反射波, rebounded wave; echo in the viz dub) is the name of N's Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of a battle-worn and rusted katana. Hanshaha has a worn out and dirty looking wrapping around the hilt and rusted cap on the end, connected to a broken chain. This blade has seen countless battles and that is reflected in its appearance. :Getsuga Tenshō: While not a member of the Kurosaki Family directly, N is able to harness the legendary technique of their clan. At the instant of the slash, he able to absorb and release a potent energy slash. It is strange that a member of his clan is able to use this verses the Harudōga Mūshō, and when asked N normally replies that he holds none of the hatred his family holds, claiming it was pointless and his grandfather saw that when he married a Kurosaki woman. He is able to use this technique without releasing his Zanpakutō, leaving his opponents with the feeling that his sword is constantly released. *'Shikai': Hanshaha is released by the command "Shroud in Silence" (覆いに於ける静けさ, ōi niokeru shizukesa). : Shikai Special Ability: Once released Hanshaha releases a large amount of spiritual energy and wind, as it swirls around the blade and hilt. This energy reduces the sword into hyper accelerated nano-particles, which bond with the winds as well as sound waves in the air. The special ability of Hanshaha is the manipulation of sound waves and sonic booms allowing N to create and fire large potent sonic attacks, controlling sound to varying degrees. *'Bankai': Unknown Stats Behind the Scenes This character pays homage to its creator User:Nisshou as well as being the personification of his authors choice of abilities in the Bleach Universe. Quotes Navigation